


The Hunt

by Aintaru (Aora_li)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aintaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exiled and persecuted, Nix has to find a way to restore her honor while keeping her siblings safe. So what does Sam Uley and his inner wolf have to say about it when she crosses his borders? What will the pack think about the Alpha's decision? And what hidden secrets lie within the shifter communities? Sam/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dividend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Being Posted on Fanfiction(dot)net under Aintaru.

_**Warning(s)**_ _:_ _Rated M. Possible Violence. Mild Language. Sexual References. Hurt. Angst. Love. Etc._

_**Disclaimer**_ _: This warning shall only be placed on the first chapter to any and all stories posted._ " **Not my Sandbox, Just my Sandcastle** _ **."**_ _**Twilight**_ _belongs to_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _._

_I do not and have never had a beta, all errors are of my own make; but if you're interested please PM me… Maybe possibly explain the rules that go with that too._

_Without further ado, I present to you my latest work:_ _**The Hunt; a Sam Uley Fanfic.** _

* * *

**Chapter ONE - Dividend**

I ran.

I ran out of duty. I ran out of a sense of preservation. But mostly, I ran for a sense of justice. To protect.

I was betrayed. My pride and honor called for blood.

Demanded it.

And my body and soul would have it.

The earth moved beneath the weight and power of my muscles as I ran with great speed across the forest. I could easily detect two faint and quick heartbeats behind me, where they should stay hidden as I continued to make my hasty way through the wet terrain.

Rain poured continuously, like a representation to my previous heartache or like a balm to wash away the pain. I shook my head. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to know currently.

I let out a warning sound to my two followers to stay put as I made my way toward the border. The speed in which I ran at didn't give up as I began my way up and down a repeated path; my scent catching in the air, the trees and the ground.

I finally heard a warning growl behind me, quickly followed by two more as they began their chase.

Pushing myself to run faster I emitted a frustrated growl as the burn in my muscles began to make its presence known. I had been running for more than 48 hours as it was. I was hungry and irate. I was surprised I had made it this far, but the adrenaline in which I ran with now proved to be invaluable. The ache was but a shadow and my inner beast roared gleefully at the prospect of the chase.

A gray blur tackled me from the side, colliding with my chest before I used the momentum to roll with my fourth pursuer. My larger jaw instantly latched around my pursuer's neck before throwing him against a tree as I then released a monstrous roar.

I hissed and growled, my ear flattened against my head as my tail lowered to the ground behind me. Four giant wolves circled me, all with intelligent and fierce eyes. I had to stop posing as a threat.

So these were the great Spirit Warriors of the Quileute people... I growled one final time, snapping defensively toward the youngest that tried to come closer. My eyes fell on each of them, studying them for what they were...

None of them were who I was looking for.

I allowed my eyes to fall on the largest of the four wolves, a russet brown one. Even though he had the largest frame I still had to keep an eye on the fast gray one that had tried to surprise me.

They all looked at me suspiciously when I ceased all movements and sat. A giant black panther must look quite out of the ordinary for them, I was sure. Though they weren't ones to complain. Giant wolves weren't exactly ordinary either. Quickly, black fur receded, leaving me naked and bare before the eyes of four males -something that didn't disgruntle me in the least. Being a shifter did that to your psyche and confidence.

I remained kneeling on the floor, my long black and wavy hair doing a nice job of covering most of my back and chest as it fell over my shoulders.

I stood then, my wet hair sticking to my body as I made sure to keep eye contact with the russet wolf. "Bring me your alpha."

A growl escaped the gray wolf, my eyes narrowing as the feral animal within me tinged the sound of my voice. "I will not deal with you, Lead Warrior... Nor you, Beta," my voice lowered to a respectable volume when I looked at the russet wolf once more. "I beg of you. I must speak with your Alpha."

The russet wolf slowly backed away into the bushes, leaving the other three in a still formation around me before a young man appeared in the wolf's place. The same russet color of his fur expanded across his exposed skin as he stepped out from behind the trees in a pair of cut-offs.

He was young, I could feel that much, though he looked to be in his twenties. His eyes held much history within their dark depths as we gazed at one another before a massive black wolf slowly stalked up beside him.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as the air thickened with his presence. He was alpha. The instant distinction resonated within my very soul, making me kneel and lower my head onto my hands on the moist ground before me. It was a sign of respect, submission really, as my back and neck were left exposed.

"Who are you," the young man who I had previously recognized as the Beta asked me in his Alpha's place. I realized he would be the voice of the pack until the Alpha decides to speak for himself. It was natural for Alphas to assess the situation first.

My body remained as still as a statue. As soon as I took notice of the massive black paws in my peripheral my inner beast shuddered. I made sure to keep my muffled tone even and respectful before answering. I felt his cool breath sniff near my neck as he inhaled my scent, more than likely tracing it for any danger. "My name is _Nixáliz_." (Nyx-SAH-lease)

The Alpha's wet nose ran down my jaw before he took a couple of steps back, it was a signal that allowed me to raise my head.

His Beta signaled me to continue once the massive wolf took his place next to him again. "I come seeking sanctuary, but not for me." At the Alpha's command the pack began to lay down in a circle around me, listening to me, except for the Alpha himself who remained standing. His imposing height and frame should have been frightening. And in a way, it was. I hadn't come here to be put into submission once again either.

I looked around me slowly, my voice remaining low as my gaze settled on the black wolf. "There are those who wish me and my loved ones harm. For the task of killing a vampire, for protecting my... ' _people'_ ," I spat the word like venom. Vehemently I thought that they were no longer my people. I noticed the wolves growled at my mention of vampires, or I could only assume since I could not hear their thoughts. "...I have been exiled and left for dead. _That_ is the thanks I have received. A betrayal like no other."

Though I spoke through the Beta, my eyes remained trained on the Alpha. His fathomless yellow eyes were more animal and feral than man at the moment as he assessed the situation with a calm I imagined only he could posses. It made the beast within me quiver once more, retreating into a submission deep within my own mind until the sound of trees snapping caught all of our attentions.

What happened next was a series of movements that resulted in chaos as I ran across the field, leaping above another gray wolf that appeared -a smaller one- and throwing them off as well. I'm sure the green of my natural eyes receded to a dark amber as my fangs elongated in a vicious hiss. "I did not come here _TO FIGHT_ ," I all but roared, my nails now black like that of the panther; long, deadly and ready to strike.

The Alpha let out a deep grumble from his chest, one that made all of his wolves regroup behind him. I was sure that it must have been disgruntling for them to see a shifter in human form take on their beast form; not once, but twice. I knew how the pack mind worked, so I was quite aware that the Alpha could see me as a danger because of my defensive maneuvering.

I understood why they were on such high alert. They had no guarantee as to what my abilities were. If I was lying, if I was saying the truth... I was a wild card, an unknown. Possibly a danger to them and their people. It is because of these reasons that I made sure to keep my eyes trained on the Alpha, trying to convey my sincerity as my beast receded back into the background.

I remained crouching once more in my human form, leaving myself defenseless again as more pack members showed up behind the Alpha and Beta. There were nine wolves so far, and I was definitely not on a _suicide_ mission. Not with them at least.

The sound of more twigs snapping could be heard coming closer from behind me. I sighed and closed my eyes in aggravation. Slowly, I rose from my crouching position, making sure to keep my hands up in a show of mercy. I knew all eyes were on me. Some of them were still growling in my direction as I blocked their path.

A small rumble erupted from my chest as two small creatures bounded into our field of vision. A small beige -almost white- wolf was rolling on the ground playing with a black and white fox... A _much_ larger... black and white fox. Both creatures had backpacks tied onto their small forms. They looked ridiculous.

"Sevahstian! Raziel!" At my voice, the two cubs stopped immediately, their frolicking giving way to fear as they finally took in their surroundings. If I could grieve at the sight of my family members I would. They were doomed... "Come," the one word resonated with power, pulling both children toward me. I noticed that some of the wolves twitched but I didn't feed into that knowledge as the two youngsters scrambled behind me.

I looked at them disapprovingly, my eyes flashing amber again and making them both lower onto the ground. The fox rolled over on her back, exposing her belly in the most submissive manner known to the animal kingdom. I sighed. What could I do? Family was family...

I took two steps towards them and knelt, unclipping and unzipping the backpacks before quickly taking out a pair of shorts and a small yellow sundress. I threw it at their heads. "Go. Phase." I didn't even want to look at their sheepish expressions as they walked behind the trees and bushes. Or as sheepish looking as they could considering they were in their animal forms.

I groaned, my head falling into my hand for but a moment as I pulled out a large brown sleeved shawl for myself. I stood back up and looked high into the trees as I crossed my arms after wrapping myself within the warm comforts of the simple cloth. Though I have no regards for my own exposure, I was very careful with that of my younger siblings… And the spirits needed to give me patience when it came to these two... Or I'd kill them myself before the enemy could.

Two children finally emerged from behind the trees, dressed in the clothing I had thrown at them. The young girl quickly stepped behind me, tentatively looking around my waist toward the wolves as the boy stood right next to me, defiantly I might add. "These are my siblings," I explained before turning towards them and grabbing an ear each.

"Deberás! ¿Están jugando ahora y no saben si había peligro o no? What the hell is _wrong_ with you two? I could have been killed by now and you two are what? Playing pounce!?" ( _Seriously! You guys are playing now without knowing if there was danger or not?_ )

The quiet that entered the moist forest was almost deafening as I glared at my younger siblings and released their ears. Raziel looked at me with glistening eyes, eyes that I quickly turned away from, as my brother continued to glare at me.

"You were taking long," Sevahstian answered with a bored tone.

"Don't gimme me that shit! You were supposed to stay behind and protect her, Sevahstian!"

"Well she's perfectly fine!"

"Don't give me lip, boy," I growled. He immediately lowered his gaze, earning me a quick and whispered apology. I took in a much needed breath, my nostrils flaring as I pointed behind me. "Present yourselves," I spoke through gritted teeth while closing my eyes. I could already feel the throbbing behind my eyes, the beginning signs of a headache.

Raziel remained behind me, peeking again towards the wolves before slowly stepping out. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and similar tanned skin to my own. Her eyes were hazel and wide as I pushed her. She yelped before standing there looking halfway to being frozen in fear.

"They don't bite," I muttered, earning a few glares before she squealed and she latched herself onto the smaller gray wolf I had thrown last.

I... I had no idea what to do... Everything went from being so serious to having children involved… So I just kind of stood there, dumbfounded and tense as the young Quileute In human form chuckled. "That's Leah," he mentioned to my little sister as she wrapped herself to Leah's furry legs.

"She's so pretty," Raziel laughed, rubbing her face into Leah's wet fur. I couldn't help but laugh internally to myself as the gray wolf looked disturbed. She didn't know _what_ to do. "It's nice to meet you Leah. My name is Raziel and my favorite color is gray." She smiled the smile only a five year old could give. It could melt hearts… So long as you weren't related to the little beast.

Leah seemed to give up with trying to figure out what to do, so she just lowered herself even more as my sister fussed around her excitedly before breaking her dress.

Seriously. What was wrong with my family?

In her excitement, Raziel phased back into her fox form, rubbing up playfully against Leah until finally crawling under her and laying down.

Warmth.

She liked the warmth that radiated off of Leah. I was sure of it. Regardless of her excitement, brow twitched. We had little clothing as it was. The least she could have done was try to take the damn dress off first… But she was still so young; therefore, I really couldn't hold it against her if she couldn't control her phasing properly yet. Five year olds didn't understand the concept of money and such. All they understood was 'gimme, gimme, gimme'.

My brother on the other hand was glaring at all the wolves until I smacked the back of his head. "Respect the pack and their Alpha," I whispered as he 'humphed'.

"Hi."

He didn't look at them, his possible new protectors, as he glared with his dark brown eyes into the trees. Sevahstian was a good boy, all in all. Very protective and loyal even though he was a pain in my ass at times. His black hair was short and messy: spiked at different angles. Kind of like him. All over the place.

I looked at the wolves again and all their eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. I sighed. "This is Sevahstian. He's 13. She's 5. They're my charges and who I am trying to get sanctuary and homes for."

"Homes?" My brother glared at me. "You never said anything about homes, Nix!"

"Not now, Sev."

"No, you promised-"

"To keep you safe! We speak afterward. Understood?" I growled at him again, making him nod his consent against his wishes, but that's what happens when you're higher on the power ranks. You listen to your elders and those holding higher positions.

My gaze fell on the Alpha once more, my arms were still crossed as I waited. He looked around and nodded his head once. All the wolves stood up together, as a unit. Patiently, they waited for his next signal as the Alpha receded into the forest and reappeared a few moments afterwards.

He was quite tall in his human form and just as handsome as his Beta. His dark hair was cropped short, complimenting his strong facial structure. He looked at my siblings. "Are you kids hungry?"

My brother glanced at him, giving him a brisk nod as my sister yipped. She scrambled from under Leah and ran toward the Alpha, rubbing on his legs as he scratched behind her ear. I saw the look of astonishment cross his dark eyes for a moment. I guess the Alpha wasn't used to blatant affection… Well, with his position came distance. A shame really.

Regardless, my eyes softened at the gesture and my inner beast calmed completely. The Alpha's heavy gaze fell on me next. "Let the children go home with the pack and get fed. It seems we have much to talk about."

I nodded, bidding my siblings farewell and to behave as a chuckling Beta walked after them all. I kept my gaze on all of them until they were no more. My eyes traveled over toward the Alpha. Green versus the darkest shade of brown I have possibly ever come against. He was closer now and he was eyeing me with a serious expression. The air tensed around us again, making my breathing labored, but I kept my eyes on his even as I glared... But the pressure was finally too much and it grudgingly made me look away. I did not like feeling weak against an Alpha, but I also didn't want to challenge him either.

I recognized this for was it was: a clear show of power, of dominance and submission. He was Alpha and I was not here to disrespect his position or take his place. But I'd be damned if I bowed to him so easily now that I knew my siblings were being taken care of. I just had to make sure not to piss him off in the meantime. Though... he didn't pick me the kind to bring harm to children, so there was always that. That was a plus in my book.

The energy in the air receded completely and I was able to breathe easier. I dared a glance his way, my arms still crossed as he stood in nothing but a pair of cut-offs as well. He was too close, but he was Alpha and I would not disrespect him. Not intentionally at least. But again, he was too close… Close enough for me to get a good eyeful as the moisture in the air seemed to trail down his skin… His very muscled and toned skin. The shifter perk.

He smelled of musk and forest, sweat and power... If power could even have a smell. It sure did now. He stood quietly, watching and studying me for what could have been five or ten minutes. Maybe even 30 seconds but it felt like forever.

The quiet was almost unnerving and I was starting to wonder if he was trying to test the sliver of patience I had left until he spoke. "My name is Sam Uley."

The effect his voice had on my inner beast was instantaneous. It was perched forward, almost at a full attention filled with lots of curiosity and… something. Something I didn't even _want_ to recognize or put a name to. I only allowed myself to physically nod though. "Nixaliz Santos."

"Tell me what happened." I looked at him and sighed internally. How much would I be telling him? His dark eyes were almost piercing me too, as if he knew what I was thinking. "All of it." Damn. That's gotta be some Alpha perk too.

I nodded again, picking up my siblings backpacks as I began walking to nowhere until I found a fallen log. I sat down, as did he. I hadn't noticed when the rain had stopped, but it had. Thankfully, he had remained quiet those few minutes I used to gather my thoughts and bearings.

I'd start from the beginning then. "Most shifters came to be by different...reasons, or ways... My people, we were the first shifters _made_ by vampires to serve them." I glared at a point in the air, not daring to look anywhere else as I began the weaving of this complex tale.

"I don't know how long it lasted until finally there was a revolt. The animosity between the vampire owners and their shifting pets was a disastrous war that occurred many years ago in Latin America. We serve ourselves now and protect our own from any supernatural threat.

"Ever since the gene was first awakened, it remained so. Though, we don't see ourselves as cursed. We embrace our nature from the beginning and still live a normal life.

"I was the youngest Lead Warrior my people ever had. I was leading our guard into battle at the young age of 13, Sevahstian's current age. Our maturity levels are quite different, as I'm sure you noticed." He snorted, and I dared another glance at him to see amusement in his dark eyes at the mention of my brother. "For the past 12 years, I kept coming across the same vampire. And she always managed to get away. I never knew why. I was normally able to get them all... But not her.

"She killed my parents. She killed many of my people to be honest. And our elders never allowed us to pursue her outside of our borders or jurisdiction. No reason. Just, we weren't allowed. No explanation. So I went against the elders wishes." I looked at Sam then, he had an unreadable expression on his face so I forged on. "You have to understand, it wasn't just revenge. That was 12 years worth of pain and chase. I was far beyond revenge." He nodded his understanding and remained patient until I continued.

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes at the memories. "I went after her. Alone. When I finally caught up with her, she threatened me. 'If your elders find out you break our deal, we come after you all.' I had no clue what she was talking about... It wasn't until after her destruction that I learned of the betrayal."

My eyesight sharpened, my teeth clenching hard against themselves as my nails grew long and black against the bark I sat on. "Those _bastards_ had a deal with the vampires! They would ' _protect_ ' us from other covens so long as we kept them well fed!" I punched the wood beneath me and it quickly gave way. "And I was the _only_ one who didn't know! Those _bastards_ were working with the enemy!"

My vision almost turned completely red at the memory of what those Elder fools had been and we're capable of before a very warm and large hand was placed on the back of my neck. It instantly had a soothing effect on me, something I now came to realize my own -previous- Alpha could never accomplish. More than likely it was because his moral compass was fucked up.

I sighed, leaning towards his touch as a soft purr escaped me. Instantly, I opened my eyes and sat straighter. "Well, that's embarrassing," I mumbled as I looked into the trees again. Sam chuckled at my reaction as I shrugged him off. He sounded like a mystery wrapped in dark, velvety chocolate… because my head wasn't seriously fucked up already. Fucking Alphas with their fucking power scents. Sometimes I swore they were worse than that sickly sweet smell I hated so much. Ugh!

"What happened then?"

I shrugged, thankful that he had interrupted my internal monologue again. "I was exiled. I now have the mate of a crazy bitch following me, maybe even his whole coven, and my old tribe as well."

"Your tribe?" I looked at Sam again. He was confused, it was noticeable in his dark eyes. But there was also something lethal in them, like he _really_ didn't like the fact that my tribe was after me too… "Why are they after you as well?"

Oh, right. How to explain this without sounding like we're full of shit? "Each member of my tribe is blessed with a spirit, or so they say. Where I come from we all possess an extra ability and none of them are ever the same. Ergo, a long time ago there was a war between two brothers. One was Alpha and the other would not submit, so he challenged him. Which was his right, I mean, the Alpha _can_ get challenged for his position… _Anyway_! It was then that we learned that by defeating his brother, the Alpha, that he was able to gain his ability…Adding to their previous power..."

Sam remained quiet for a moment as he took in the information. "And your ability," he finally asked.

I shrugged again. "Nothing special. I'm just a really good melee fighter… A _really_ good one," I whispered.

I heard the rustling of Sam's jeans as he stood. I glanced his way from my peripheral. His face was a stoic mask set in stone once again. Whatever he was thinking about I couldn't even try to get a glimpse of. "Stay with us."

Shocked, I turned to face him completely. Was he insane? "No," I shook my head. "This isn't your fight."

"You're outnumbered,"he countered.

"That's not your concern."

Sam growled then, and my inner beast shuddered and shrunk back. "The moment you came in contact with our borders you became my concern. The moment you entrusted me with the lives of your remaining pack, you became my concern. You will _not_ fight alone." Dark yellow circled the edges of Sam's eyes as he glared at me.

"But… why? If I leave now, they will follow me elsewhere, away from all of you."

The silence was deafening again before he spoke, his voice back to that previous chocolatey goodness. "Because my wolf recognized you," was his explanation as the air around us thickened again. The energy was almost suffocating and I quickly bowed my head. "Because you recognize me as your Alpha." His last words were grovely. I could tell his wolf was very close to the surface… And he was right. My inner beast _did_ recognize him as my Alpha. _Fuck_!

Mutely, I nodded. He was right, he was all sorts of right… And this was fucked up. He placed his large and warm hand on my neck again, quickly easing me from the Alpha Presence until my head collided with his chest… His very warm and strong chest. "You and yours are pack...and we stand with pack, understood?"

My energy reserves were quickly dying out on me now as I leaned into his strength. Lethargy was settling into my muscles as I whispered an 'okay' and nodded my head once more. I closed my eyes as the weight of the situation finally set in.

I wasn't alone anymore. I had a new family that I still needed to get acquainted with but I knew deep down that it would work out. I could feel the bond Sam encouraged toward his pack start to repair the hole I had from breaking away, overtaking it. And together we'd all be safe, though I still questioned why he accepted me so quickly.

Kind of.

My inner beast shuddered again, but this time I understood why as Sam lowered his head toward my neck and nuzzled my hair. I physically shivered this time. It was a very wolffish act, but it was one I was very well acquainted with as he picked me up and began to walk us home; toward my new tribe and family.

* * *

**I'm quite excited about this fic, as well as everything else I have in the works. I hope that I've left subtle clues as to what's going on (or could go on) without actually giving antyhing away. Can't wait to hear some of your thoughts.**

**Please R &R. Much Love~**


	2. Accession

**Chapter TWO - Accession**

* * *

 

I should have been embarrassed. ‘Should’ being the keyword. But I frankly couldn’t find it in myself to really care as Sam carried me all the way back to his home. My _new_ home for all intents and purposes.

I was tired. I was hungry. And a very small part of me was also irate that he _was_ carrying me. I was just full of contradictions it seemed.

Then there was the fact that he was my new Alpha, and his scent eased the beast and the woman. It was quite pleasing to have my face pressed up to his neck as I closed my eyes and breathed in. I was just glad that if he knew what I was doing, he didn’t mention it or point it out.

Things turned out to be quite embarrassing at times.

“I can walk,” I mumbled into his skin, earning my first victorious shudder on his part.

He remained quiet, hoisting me up once more to get a better grip on my rear as my arms and legs seemed to have wrapped around him. Traitorous things, those appendages. I felt like I was five with the way I was being carried. And I _just_ couldn’t find it in me to care. “Rest.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Sam.”

I sighed, burrowing myself in his strong and protective essence and strength as I nodded. He continued to walk at a normal human pace, his grip never waning until he lulled me to sleep. The difference his presence had on me versus my previous Alpha was astounding.

When I came to I was surrounded by quiet ruffling and that musky, foresty smell that was all Sam. It was strange to wake up in a different environment. The walls were a soft brown that was bathed in the light of the setting sun. The room glowed orange. I sat up, stretching and popping my bones and muscles until I felt that specific presence fill the quiet void.

My eyes quickly traveled across the room, taking into account the only two important things: the window and the door… Which was currently blocked by Sam’s imposing figure. I relaxed again as he made his way to me, ruffling my hair gently before skimming his nose across my hairline. Again, very wolffish qualities that I reciprocated to his jawline as I closed my eyes.

Wolves were physical by nature, more so than felines ever would be. But _we_ had the instincts of not only the animals, but the shifters in us as well. In a way, it was like making the animal world universal.

I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke. “Come. Eat before the pack meeting tonight.”

I nodded my consent and pushed aside the thin blankets that covered me. My bare feet -that were magically clean all of a sudden- touched polished wood floors. My brain decided to function correctly as I took better notice of my surroundings: the whole house was made or decorated with wood. Handcrafted wood to be precise. It was nice.

I smiled to myself as I followed him out of the room and down some stairs. The place was quiet. Too quiet.

He picked up on my distress -more Alpha Perks I’d imagine- and spoke as he led me to the living room where he handed me my two backpacks. “The children are at Emily’s, Paul’s imprint,” he explained as I dug in one of the bags for a change of clothes and a pair of moccasin boots. It looked like I had slept most of the day away...

“Bathroom?” He pointed in the direction behind me. I made my way toward it swiftly since my stomach decided to make its presence known at that exact time. His eyes had flashed with humor, following me until I was out of sight.

I changed into a short beige skirt and another black shawl that wrapped around my chest -sans bra- before shoving my feet into the boots. I made sure to fold the sleeved shawl I had previously worn, shoving it back into the backpack once I made my way back to Sam’s living room. 

His eyes focused on me again as I walked near him and there was something in his eyes I couldn’t quite place before it went away. He remained quiet though and with a nod from his head we were both out the door and into the neighborhood.

You'd imagine that him being Alpha would bring better conversations. But I actually preferred it this way. He wasn't nosy. He didn't hover. And we didn't expect anything from the other but our instinctual acceptance.

The new sights and smells assaulted me at once. There was lots of forest in this reserve and many little houses. It was a well built community, a homely one. Though Sam’s house was further away than most, giving him a good birth of privacy, the neighbors that lived down the trail all greeted him with waves or smiles. It was shocking to see him return them all in good faith as we walked… I guess there were many faces this Alpha carried.

I hadn't noticed we had arrived at our intended destination until my wondering eyes fell on Sam. It was a bit startling to see him watching me again. He was always watching me. I don't know if it was out of curiosity or caution that he did, but I accepted it until everyone felt safe. With me. To be around me.

“Leah will be here.”

I heard him… but, what? “ _Okay?_ ” My confused look must have tipped him off as my eyebrows furrowed together.

For a moment, Sam looked troubled as he turned completely to face me, dropping his arms from his chest before his eyes flashed yellow. Whatever this was, his inner wolf would take no weakness apparently. “She was the only female shifter before you arrived,” he supplied.

I cocked my head, still confused. Was he expecting me to know what this meant? “What are you trying to get at, Sam?” He sighed and then shook his head. Was there something I was missing? “Is she your girlfriend or something?”

Oh, ew! Why’d that make my mouth go so dry all of a sudden? Thinking of Leah as his girlfriend disturbed my inner beast apparently. But wait! What the fuck? What the hell? Why should I care? Who knows, the guy could possibly even be married already or something.

NOPE! 

 _THAT_ didn’t sit well with my inner beast either! I couldn’t even wrap my head around all these thoughts, so I tried shoving them all away.

Focus. I needed to focus.

I glared at Sam, involuntarily, as I thought all this. It made his eyes flash again in return, almost making me cower before he spoke, his voice low and dangerous. “No.”

Just like that, he turned away from me and walked into the house. I stayed out there for another moment. Touchy subject? Why yes, yes it was apparently. 

Sighing, I walked in behind him at a leisure pace and knocked on the door. A beautiful native woman answered moments later. A smile reached her face as she ushered me in and presented herself as Emily. She had straight black hair reaching past her shoulders and beautiful dark and expressive eyes. We exchanged quick pleasantries, something that confounded me, as I was pretty much dragged across the dainty home. Were all these shifters and imprints hippies? They were all so nice!

 “Go through the kitchen to the back door, they're all out there,” she ushered, quickly guiding me back outside.

 I stood in the entryway as my gaze fell all over the backyard. There was a pit in the center of the yard that sported a well lit bonfire. Picnic chairs and tables were filled with food and beverages on the far left and single chairs were scattered around the dancing flames. Most of them were already filled by who I assumed were the pack members and maybe a village elder or two.

 I met each pair of eyes with the confidence of the warrior bred within me until I caught a white blur running my way. I ignored everyone and their looks immediately. I always made sure to give my sister my full attention without the repercussions of what others may think of me.  Frankly, I didn't care if I looked like a fool so long as she was happy.

 “Nix!” Raziel tackled my legs, hugging them and kissing my stomach repeatedly until I picked her up. Kisses flew all over my face as she grabbed at my cheeks with her hands and quickly pecked my lips in greeting. “How was your nice day sleeping,” she asked inquisitively, like if I were getting home from a hard day's  work or something.

“It was nice,” I answered. “How was your nice day playing? 

Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. Lord, have mercy on my soul. “Good. I played tag and go-fish and hide and seek and then tag again and I ate macaroni and cheese and apples with ice cream and soda!” I looked over her happy face, taking into account how clean and healthy she appeared. She was wearing a small, white handmade dress and her brown hair was divided into two braids. Her cheeks were flushed too.

My brow twitched as I forced a smile. “That's… great! No more desserts,” I said flatly as I placed her back down.

 “Awe!” She sighed and kicked the grass under her bare feet before looking up at me again with those well trained eyes. The devil! “But why?”

“Who's the adult?”

“You are.”

 “So what do you say?”

“Okay, mom.”

 “I’m not mom.”

 “I know,” she giggled, running off and sitting on the lap of another female. I could only assume she was Leah and she was tense! More tense than anyone else in the group as I walked by.

 It was in that moment that I felt it: the hostility. The need to want to make someone submit. The challenge. The need to protect one’s place. Animal instinct.

 Suddenly the backyard became very quiet as I let my gaze fall on Leah. She was quacking within her own skin, glaring daggers at me as she tried to keep calm. And on some instinctual level, my inner beast was growling and rattling against the cage I had it in.

 I could feel the pull of my beast surface. My vision sharpened first and was them followed by all my other senses, enhancing then dramatically. My little sister became putty in Leah’s lap, dropping to the floor submissively as I lowered my face.The air around me seemed to get hotter as my inner beast demanded respect and submission. By the time I spoke I knew I wouldn’t sound like myself. I sounded warped, like a monster. The words were almost growled as my tone was kept low. “Do we have a problem?”

 Leah’s reaction was instantaneous. Her shaking stopped -as did the blurring around her skin- and she immediately lowered her gaze, gritting her teeth. Her instinctual, yet grudging, acceptance seemed to spark another within me as I carefully placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face. “We don’t cower.” At the confidence behind my words I could visually see her muscles relax until she nodded. Her eyes were still sharp, so I wasn’t sure if it was the woman or the wolf that accepted defeat.

 I shook my head. I wasn’t quite sure what had happened or why, but I knew that my animal was immensely pleased. Continuing on my way to the only available seat -next to a half dressed Sam I might add-, I noticed that it was still very quiet. It bothered me for some reason so I turned around and looked back.

All the members of the pack, but Leah, were looking at me with something mixed between awe and curiosity. “What?”

 The russet young man from before seemed to be smiling as he sat further back in his chair and crossed his arms over his exposed chest. An older man that looked similar to russet boy with longer hair, a cowboy hat and in a wheelchair, looked at me with curious eyes that held more wisdom than what I thought should be allowed. “It seems… That the pack has a new Alpha Female.”

 I balked at those words, _almost_ tripping on the foot behind me before being caught and carefully sat beside someone. I looked at Sam, who kept his gaze trained away from me as the rest of the juvenile delinquents’ eyes seemed to shine with mirth.

 “And you're all just… _Okay_ with that,” I asked incredulously.

 “Saves me the trouble,” spoke Leah as she picked up Raziel and sat her on her lap.

 “Why wouldn't we be,” asked the native cowboy.

 I looked around speculatively as my brother finally appeared from within the house. He smiled, waved and walked over to the food like if he owned the damn place. The _fuck_?

 My gaze hardened as I looked at the native cowboy again. “Oh, I don't know. Maybe because none of you know me? That's a start. Or how about me being a different shifter and race?”

 Native cowboy smiled at me, it was almost infuriating. What was with these people? “And instinctively?”

 I paused, sitting back. I'm sure my confusion was written completely across my face so I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

 I began to picture the black mass in my mind. Slowly it gave way to the giant panther that lived within me, that was me. It's eyes were a bright amber, almost gold, before I started to notice the glow of other eyes behind it. Many of them in fact. And it made me relax because my inner beast was so as well. Because I felt like I was home.

 Ugh. Sap. My inner beast’s sense of humor sucked.

 I opened my green eyes and sighed defeatedly before smiling. “Right. Names it is then.”

 Russet chuckled, as did my little brother who I threw a glare at. “Billy Black is one of our village Elders,” Sam spoke from beside me, a look of amusement in his eyes again as he eyed me from his peripheral. Billy tipped his hat acknowledgingly. “Jacob, our Beta, is his son.”

 “And mini alpha,” another of the guys spoke, snickering at the inside joke as Russet punched him playfully on the arm. “Name’s Jared.”

I nodded. “Nix.”

I then looked back at Russet questioningly as he just smiled and shrugged. A story for another time it would seem.

 Sam introduced everyone to me one by one, and as they were presented they ran off to get food. Paul was an interesting meet and greet. Found out he was the Lead Warrior, you know, the one I threw against a tree? It was actually quite refreshing to meet him since we appeared to have similar attitudes… I was just less jumpy. But from what the others told me, his anger management was just about non existent since he imprinted on the ever calm and mother-like Emily.

 My little brother brought me a giant plate of potato salad and chicken breast, which I gratefully accepted, as I was introduced to the two imprints properly. Kim, Jared’s girl, was very shy but was loyal with a good head on her shoulders. Emily really was sweet, like the mother hen of the pack as she spoiled and fixed them all up. Paul and Emily’s place was the hangout spot for the pack most of the time, a curious thing since Sam had the one of the biggest home on the reserve from what I could gather.

 We all ate in relative comforts as the boys shoves each other playfully and made jokes. My siblings seemed quite attached to Jacob and Leah, following, learning, listening and helping wherever they could until it was time for us all to come around the fire.

 Sam stood and took charge of the meeting. The others quieted immediately and looked at him for instructions. “Quil, Leah. You both have patrol duty near First Beach and the Border Line.” Both wolves nodded and began walking toward the edge of the forest near the yard. I didn’t miss the glare Leah sent at Sam. “Seth will keep you both posted.”

The cutie pie sat at attention, smiling and running off to phase. He’d stay as the communicator for the other two that disappeared to run patrol. He was a lithe little wolf, not as big as Paul or Jacob but still bigger than his sister.

 At Leah’s absence, Raziel whined before slipping after Seth and shifting. Sam looked at me inquisitively. I shrugged, looking away. “Kids don’t follow any Alpha Commands properly until _after_ the age of 8. It’s why they’re normally kept in a family environment where they’ll listen until they can be trusted to run along with the older members. They typically remain back as a means of navigation and communication.” I looked at Sam then. “She’s quite taken with Leah. Gray’s her favorite color, therefore…” I looked back at Raziel, who whimpered once more before nudging Seth’s legs and crawling under him. I shrugged once more. “Five year old logic.”

 The remaining pack chuckled as Seth licked and nipped at her ears playfully.

 “There’s been vampire activity near Seattle again,” Sevahstian perked up at Sam’s voice. “We keep to our borders and double our patrols until we know they’re gone or destroyed.”

 “Nix, can I go?”

 The meeting was placed on pause again as every eye turned toward me, mind you I’m in the middle of chewing on a drum stick. I swallowed forcefully and coughed. I looked at Sev’s expectant eyes before looking at Sam. I tried to sound as respectful as possible. “Allow him this, he’d be your best tracker.”

 “A boy,” Billy asked in exasperated amusement. “You’d let a young _boy_ go out on his own?”

“I understand your concern, Elder, but we’re equipped for stealth and assassination. I was Lead Warrior of my previous tribe at 13, Sevahstian’s current age. Besides, if he goes, Raziel would be going with him.”

 “The child?”

 “But she’s five!”

 The mutterers voiced their opinions louder, not really liking what I was saying. So I looked at Sam and rose a brow. He seemed amused before he looked back at the pack and spoke with a serious tone. “Enough. Let her finish.”

 I smiled and nodded my thanks before turning back to the rest of the pack. “Look. I’m not trying to make you guys look or sound bad. I get it, we’re young… Or were young. But we have something you don’t.” I looked at my youngest sibling. “Raziel, _vuela._ ” ( _Fly._ )

 It was an instant and happy reaction. Raziel quickly scattered out from under Seth before her body contorted immediately. Fur changed to feather as she took the form of a falcon. She cooed before flapping her wings and landing gently near me. I smiled at her, cooing back endearing words and petting her under her black beak. She was all white, the tips of her tail feathers were the only black on her body. She was a pretty little thing.

I looked back at the Quileute’s. “Oh, I’m sorry.” I laughed at their expressions. “I forgot to mention what our special abilities are. Raziel can change between her avian and lupine form at will. I understand that physically she’s five, and when she’s in her human form she acts it, but in our beast forms we’re not. In Raziel’s case, her animal instincts kick in and take over when she’s in these forms.” I then looked at Sam and explained. “It’s the only way she’ll follow _some_ orders. So keep it simple. Even in animal form, she’s still a child. For example,” I looked at Raziel before giving her a familial command. “Fly low and track your brother. Report with the pack if you catch anything.”

The little falcon called out loudly before flying and perching herself onto one of the branches near the edge of the forest, bobbing her head up and down in her excitement. “ _Nix_ ,” my little brother whined.

 I looked at him and smiled. “Go on and phase, they won't know ‘till they see it.”

Sevahstian smiled wickedly before running into the forest. That smile would get him in _so_ much trouble with the ladies... in a couple more years or I’d skin him!

 A light beige wolf walked back into the yard. His steps were now confident, showing no fear or submission like he did previously when he was in trouble. He continued to look at me expectantly as I placed my food down, stood up and walked up to him. I knelt down, the both of us closing our eyes as he rubbed his forehead against my own before nuzzling my chin. See? Wolffish behavior.

 I stood back up and looked at all the members. “You see him, you smell him, you sense him. All of you, close your eyes. Humor me,” I smiled wryly at all of them before looking back at Sam. “Even you, Alpha.” _God_! Am I hitting on the Alpha in front of the whole pack?

 He gave me a small grin, only the edge of his lip quirked up, before doing as requested. I looked back at Sev and nodded. He moved around, finding the perfect spot and going towards it. I looked at the pack. “Open your eyes.”

 They all looked around, bewildered and suspicious, looking for Sev before I looked toward Sam. He kept his eyes on my own as he placed his hand behind his seat. Sev’s head appeared from around Sam’s thigh, laying on it as his new Alpha rubbed his head. I turned back to the pack. “Sev’s special ability is stealth. Not only did you not hear him, but he masked his scent completely. Only the Alpha will ever be able to locate him at all times. Once he’s old and big enough for me to ride, he'll be able to mask my own scent too. It’ll make us an unstoppable team.”

 Sev yipped happily at my admission, his tongue dangling out of his mouth as he scurried from behind Sam and sat next to my legs. I rubbed his chin and ears affectionately before standing back up straight and looking at the remaining members. “Sevahstian will never be a Lead Warrior, he’s a scrounger. Tracking and Intel mostly. Though.. I don't know how good his nose is yet.” I grinned, earning a playful growl from Sev and a couple of chuckles from the pack.

 “So he’ll know when to retreat? He won’t get hot-headed and try to fight on his own?’

“Oh, no. He’s not a fighter. Or anything like Paul from what I heard.” I smiled, earning a playful growl from the man himself as I continued to pet Sev’s head.

“So what about you, Nix? What special ability do you have,” Billy asked, eyeing me with something akin to wonder and curiosity.

 “I kick ass.”

“Nix.”

“ _What_?”

“Language.”

Are you _fucking_ kidding me? A couple of the guys snickered at my ridiculous expression as I eyed Sam. Even Sev snickered until I glared at him.

“Fine. I’m a weapon’s master.” I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for the bashing to start.

The boys all looked me up and down. “How… is that a special ability?”

I eyed them critically before answering. “Trust me, it just is.” Sev whined again, but cut it short when I sent him another glare that shut him right up. I could feel Sam’s eyes on me again. Crap. Time to change the subject! “Alright, Sev. Time to pass on the lead.” He looked at me confused and tilted his head to the side. I bent down to his level and scratched behind his ear. I then gently grabbed his face with both hands and brought it closer to mine. “I can't be the Alpha of our little group forever. You have to pledge yourself to Sam and the tribe so you can communicate within the Pack Mind. Got it, sweetheart?” I kissed his nose, smiling as he wiped it off with his paw before looking at me seriously and nodding. “Good boy,” I whispered.

Everyone stood up as Sev walked up to Sam. I smiled at the initiation process. It was quite the respectable show to be honest. All members of the pack, except Billy, Sev and I, lowered their heads as the air tensed. I could feel the pull of the Alpha calling out to my inner beast as it surfaced again.

By show of respect and submission, Sev lowered his head while folding one of his front paws under him. It was like he was bowing. Man, what anyone would give for this circus show.

 Internally, I smiled at the thought as I continued to watch. It was one thing to be accepted into the wolf pack, but another to be accepted into the tribe. I was quite curious as to how _that_ was going to play out later.

 My eyes slowly lowered when the Alpha’s Presence became too much. I was able to notice that Sam’s eyes were all animal since he had caught my gaze before I turned away completely. And let me just say that the feral wolf eyes definitely worked for him.

 I’m not sure how much time passed but I was the first to look up as soon as I was able to breathe like a normal person again. I smiled at the sight before me. I could see and sense that Sev was proud to be part of a pack again. He stood next to his Alpha with an air of confidence and drive he hadn’t had before. He now had a bigger family to keep safe, and knowing him he’d give it his all.

Sevahstian bounded up to me, smiling in his wolf form and circling me once before walking over toward the forest’s edge. There, he nudged Seth playfully and I was quite sure they could hear each other. He barked once at Raziel and the two were off dashing into the unknown. Spirit’s guide them back…

“You put on a strong face,” Billy commented. He had a serious expression as I studied him back.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms, remaining quiet for a moment before answering. “I have to. To show them anything else but confidence and trust is to weaken them. I can’t afford for them to think any more or lesser than what they are capable of.”

 Billy chuckled before signaling Jacob to help move him. Both men stopped near me as Billy took my hand in his. “You’re a good addition to our home, Nix. You’ll make a good leader someday.”

 And then! Then they walked and rolled out, leaving me as confused as when I had first arrived earlier in the morning.

 “Don’t mind Billy so much,” I felt, not just heard but _felt_ , Sam’s words wash down my back. I turned to face him as he handed me back my plate of food. “Eat up. We go home afterwards.”

 I looked at him confused, noticing how the others were making sure to _not_ pay attention to my conversation with the Alpha. “Home? But I- ...Where is ‘home’ exactly?” I changed my verbal thoughts from ‘I don’t have a home yet’ to ‘where will I be staying’ instead since he pretty much gave me this look that said ‘shut the fuck up you fucking idiot,’ so I did.

 “With me, of course,” he grinned. He actually grinned, teeth and all. And boy, did my inner kitty sit up, roll over and almost start to purr. Was it me or was my inner beast _way_ to into the Alpha?

 I bit my lip, trying to hold in the smile at my inner kitty being such a pussy whipped sucker, before chuckling. “Of course.”

 Guess I’d find out about my siblings and such when they got back then.

 

 

 

**Disclaimer in First Chapter. No Beta Still. All Errors are my own.**

**I’d like to thank everyone who’s given my story attention so far (because I’m a sucker for it.)**

**Please R &R. Much love~**


End file.
